Nephrite and Jedite Saga: Together
by LunarBard
Summary: A poem saga featuring SM's Nephrite and Jedite
1. Default Chapter Title

Nephrite & Jedite Saga: Together-Part 1Nephrite & Jedite Saga: Together-Part 1  
I watch him,  
every night I watch.  
The way things are going,  
we'll never be together.  
He's infigutied with his work,  
Its not fair!  
Kunzite and Zoicite.  
I envy them.  
Their together,  
while Jedite won't even look at me.  
What kind of justice is that.  
The twirp, Zoi-baka, got someone,  
someone to love and be loved.  
I watch him,  
every night I watch him.  
  
  
I think all the time,  
about him.  
I work in my lab everynight  
it's eigther that or dream of him.  
I know he would never want me,  
Look at me,  
I am nothing when compared to him.  
I look at Kunzite and Zoicite,  
I sigh with envy,  
I love Nephrite-kun,  
but only if he felt the same.  
I think all the time,  
about him.  
--Remembrance  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Nephrite & Jedite Saga: Together-Part 2Nephrite & Jedite Saga: Together-Part 2  
  
  
At first,  
I didn't realize,  
what was going on.  
I didn't know,  
in till a while ago.  
They don't know,  
how each other feels,  
but I do.  
With a little luck,  
and a lot of wit,  
I, Zoicite, the great  
will bring them together . . .  
They will be such a cute couple,  
Nephrite and Jedite.  
~Remembrance  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Nephrite & Jedite Saga: TogetherNephrite & Jedite Saga: Together  
I'm certain,  
that you don't know,  
that Kunzite-kun,  
Can work with the stars.  
Not as will as Nephrite-baka,  
but good enough for my purpose.  
  
Soon, very soon,  
Nephrite and Jedite will be together.  
I don't know why,  
but I find myself wishing,  
for a time that we were friends!?!  
  
It doesn't matter,  
this imaginary time,  
but I want to be friends,  
with Nephrite.  
  
Many people don't understand,  
my love for the vindicated rat,  
or his for me,  
but while I watch him,  
working to get them together, I smile,  
he is so sweet,  
when he lets it show.   
~Remembrance  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Nephy & Jed SagaNephrite & Jedite Saga: Together 4  
  
  
By: Remembrance   
  
The stars told me,   
To leave,   
For a while.   
I wonder why?   
  
What could be,   
Of such importance,   
As to make me leave,   
For earth?   
  
I will do,   
As I am told,   
They have never,   
Steered me wrong.   
  
It is done.   
I've done,   
As Zoi-chan asked.   
I have convinced them,   
The stars,   
To help.   
Nephrite is on his way,   
Soon,   
My rat will be satisfied.   
  
  
This is mine, completely mine.   
Don't steal from it, you are an underachiever if you do.   
~Remembrance   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Nephrite & Jedite Saga: Together 5  
Remembrance  
11-22-99  
  
"You know,  
Jedite-san,  
That in less you take a chance,  
Nothing is achieved.   
  
We've all taken chances,  
Some of them you know of,  
Others you do not.  
  
I had to place hope,  
On the love I felt for Kunzite-kun,  
Otherwise we wouldn't be together.  
  
In less you chance it,  
You will forever be alone,  
Forever wondering,  
If just maybe,   
Maybe it could have been."  
  
I watch him,  
His stun expression.  
At this sudden speech,  
Not something I would usually do,  
  
It is time to leave,  
I've left him with enough to think on.  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Nephrite & Jedite Saga: Together 6  
Remembrance  
11-22-99  
  
I look,  
Startled,  
At a pile of cherry blossoms.  
  
Zoicite-san had just left,  
After an amazing speech.  
How could he have known?  
  
How could he have guessed,  
At my feelings for Nephrite-kun,  
I know I hide them will?  
  
But what he said,  
Hits the spot.  
Maybe he's right,  
But what if he isn't?  
  
To look at Nephrite-kun,  
Without regard,  
To kiss him without regard,  
To love him without regard,  
Knowing he feels the same?  
  
That would be,  
Almost too much to ask.  
  
Something in the way Zoicite-san looked,  
Tells me to trust him.  
I think,  
It was his eyes.  
They were so sincere,  
And the memorializing look,  
That they had,  
When he spoke of Kunzite-san,  
Just cliches the fact.  
  
Yes,  
Yes I will trust Zoicite-san this time around.  
Now it is time to plan,  
Plan to gain Nephrite-kun,  
As MINE!  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Nephrite and Jedite Saga: Together 7  
Remembrance  
11-28-99  
  
  
  
It must be perfect,  
Everything has to be perfect.  
  
I've done many simulations,  
On the best way to gain Nephrite's heart,  
And I think I've got it.  
  
I must keep him overwhelmed.  
In doing so,  
I'll be able to show my love,  
For him.  
  
My work field,  
Will be on Earth.  
I've set up a private area,  
In one of the most regale restaurants in Tokyo.  
  
He will be very surprised.  
So very surprised.   
  
Something is happening.  
I can feel it.  
  
The stars know what it is,  
But they won't tell me.  
  
I must wait,  
They say.  
Everything is going well,  
They say.  
  
Now I understand,  
That what ever is going on,  
Is the reason,  
I was sent to Earth.  
  
  



	8. Nephrite and Jedite: Together 8

Nephrite and Jedite: Together 8  
LunarBard  
2-04-01  
  
*author note* After about 2 and some years of writers block, chapter 8.  
***MOST IMPORTANT**** I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS!!!  
**************************SLASH**************************  
  
  
  
I've returned home,  
After along day of wandering.  
Why have the stars sent me here?  
What is this mysterious event?  
  
In the entire abyss is this!?!  
  
I see the stunned expression he wears,  
I really can't blame him.  
After all it's not everyday that you come home,  
To an entirely redone cathedral in reds and blacks.  
  
I have to keep him off balance,  
Its time to start the show.  
  
What the in all the abyss is ...  
Jediate ... naked...  
Or almost naked.  
A long, satin robe  
More or less open to the world.  
  
... So very beautiful...  
  
He's truly stunned.  
The way he's looking me up and down,  
I think Zoisite was right.  
This is perfect,  
Absolutely perfect.  
  
Time for the games to begin.  
  



	9. Nephrite and Jedite: Together 9

Neph and Jed Saga  
LunarBard  
3-28-00  
  
  
Now we get to the more erotic parts, nothing to bad but your warned!  
I don't own these characters so don't sue me!  
*****************************SLASH***************  
  
First, the wine.  
Sweet as the taste of desire.  
Some for Neph and some for me.  
  
I'm holding a glass of wine,  
Sitting here.  
What in the abyss is going on!?!  
I come home to find Jedite in a sexy robe,  
A redone cathedral,  
and   
. . .  
his lips, he's licking his lips.  
Getting every speck of wine-  
I never thought I'd ever see something so erotic. . .  
  
Ah,   
His eyes are turning dark, molten-like  
And he's so very aroused.  
Time for part B  
  
Oh, the robe is parted,  
wiffling around him.  
He's walking -no, stalking over here.  
His eye's have this predatory look to them,  
I take it I'm th. . .  
  
Hmm, I take it he's suprised,  
It's not every day that someone sits on his lap.  
Slowly unbuttening his jacket,  
Ripping his shirt off,  
This is what I've been waiting for-  
The time when I make him mine.  
  
Jedite. . .  
He's licking around my nipples  
I should be stopping him,  
Finding out what he's doing----  
Oh SHIT, that feels so damn good,  
The way he sucks and the way that . . .   
Will if he's gets to touch so do I! 


End file.
